Now I've Come of Age
by anyadelacour
Summary: Things heat up at lavender Brown' 17th birthday party. HG RH NLPP and others. first fic. please RR please
1. Chapter 1

Now I've Come of Age 

"You better keep the 10th of April free," Lavender brown told Harry, Hermione and Ron on the way to breakfast.

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"My coming of age party in the common room. You better be there" And with that she walked of to talk to Parvati.

It was the 10th of April and Ron, Harry and Hermione were making there way over to the common room.

"What time did she say to arrive?" asked Ron

"9 o'clock"

Harry looked at his watch. It was 9:30 they hurried over to the portrait of the fat lady.

When they got in they found a buffet table of crisps and snacks and a bottle sitting in the middle of the room. Around the bottle were Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Parvati and her sister Padma, Neville and a few other Gryffindors. Also a couple of people they didn't recognise.

"Finally" Lavender sighed. Then she brightened, "we were just about to start spin the bottle. Come and join us.''

The three f them sat in the circle and Lavender spun the empty butterbeer bottle. It landed on Hermione. She gasped and waited t see who she would be kissing she froze every time the bottle slowed down in front of a boy; Seamus, Harry, Colin Creevey, Neville. Then it finally came to a standstill. Directly in front of Ron's feet…


	2. Heating up

Chapter 2

Ron leaned over toward Hermione and kissed her briefly on the mouth. Hermione moved towards him to kiss him back, but he was already making his way back to his place in the circle. She sighed scolding herself. 

"_Why would Ron want you? Enough people have told you to move on, mostly Ginny true, but others as well._

_But he kissed me! Of course he kissed you that's what spin the bottle is."_

By the time she had finished thinking the bottle was spinning again. It landed on Harry. He shrugged and spun it.

'_It's easy for him to be casual about kissing people,'' she thought slightly angrily, "he's done so much of it.''_

The bottle finished spinning every-one looked up to see whom it was. It was Ginny. She crawled over to where Harry was sitting and kissed him. He kissed her back and they looked in rapture at each other.

They broke apart and the game continued. After several more spins Lavender announced they would be switching games to Truth or Dare. She turned and faced Ginny.

"Ginny, who was your first real kiss with?" she asked

"Michael Corner" she said calmly "Duh! OK my go, Hermione!" she rounded on her friend

"Who would you most like to date in the whole wide world?"

Hermione looked around the room not meeting any-ones eye.

"All I'll tell you is that he's sitting in this room now."

She turned her face back to the circle expecting to find every-one slightly puzzled and confused by her reply. Instead she saw them all nodding their heads and agreeing with each other. He was pretty sure she heard Harry say 'told you so', what was going on?

Ron walked slowly up to her and looked her straight in the eye before bending down and kissing her gently on the mouth. She stared up at him and returned the kiss tenderly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dean, Neville and Parvati handing Harry a galleon each. She continued to kiss Ron. Eventually they broke apart and looked around the room.

Some one had put some romantic music on and every-one was paired up and either slow dancing or kissing or in some cases both. Ginny and Harry were clearly only focusing on each other and nobody had ever seen Neville so involved with any-one as he was with Padma Patil.

"What do you think of sneaking out to my bed while nobody's looking?" asked Ron.

"I think good idea!" Hermione whispered back. She followed Ron up to the boy's dormitories…


	3. A Little Lost Virginty

A Little lost Virginity

"I can't believe I waited this long to kiss you" Hermione told Ron as they snogged on his bed.

"I know exactly what you mean, sweetie," Ron said.

They kissed for another 2minutes when Ron said "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Ohh what is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I am going to allow you to lose your virginity tonight on my bed"

"Losing my virginity is a big thing'' thought Hermione, "Am I really ready?"

Then she looked at Ron. She couldn't believe she was questioning herself about this.

"A little lost virginity is nothing!" she thought

Downstairs Harry and Ginny was the common rooms newest couple. Even the passion displayed by Neville and his new girlfriend Padma had nothing on them. Hermione had come down to get some snacks to take up for her and Ron so they wouldn't have to be disturbed to find Ginny and Harry snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"They are so the best pair ever!" squealed Parvati as she spotted Hermione. "They are so cute together!"

"What about Ron and I upstairs. We can't get enough of each other."

"Mmm" agreed Alicia Spinnet who had overheard "A virgin bookworm and a pathetic bean-pole. Definitely sexiest thing I ever heard of." She and Parvati screamed with laughter.

"Oh my god, does every-one know I'm still a virgin? It's no like I'm the only one, I happen to know Alicia herself is as inexperienced as myself. But then again you don't hear Alicia boast about her love life."

She went up to Ron with a determined look on her face.

"I'm not even considering saying 'no' we are doing IT tonight or my name's not Hermione Jane Granger."

"Ok calm down. I'm in no hurry."

"Come on don't pretend you don't wanna do it!"

"Um alright then. We'll do it and we will be the ultimate in romantic Hogwarts couples."

Meanwhile downstairs….

"Want to continue this in my room, Ginny, darling?"

"Of course, of course."

As they walked up the stairs they spoke of Ron and Hermione.

"They are soooo in love" (ginny)

"Ye but there not exactly the sexiest couple on the planet.(harry)

"I think its cute"(ginny)

"How come"(harry)

"They both so unadvanced they think there smoking hot after one kiss in spin the bottle"(ginny)

"Isnt that them on the bed over there"(harry)

"Maybe"(ginny)

, "come on then my beds here")harry…


	4. Arm in Arm

The End or is it…?

It was the following morning. Harry was feeding Ginny her porridge and evry-body


End file.
